Una obra de amor
by Alice E. Berzelius
Summary: Elsa y Ana desde pequeñas tuvieron una relación de hermanas demasiado cercana, soñaban con poder estar juntas algún día pero... Una noche ocurrió un incidente que comenzó a dividirlas poco a poco. Cuando pasan los años, Elsa no sabe manejar la noticia recibida durante la fiesta. [ElsaxAna] Yuri/Lesbian/Incest.
1. Accidente

Holi~Holi~ Bueno, esta es la primera vez que escribo un FanFic con una película de Disney.  
Bien, antes de que empiecen a leer, ya están advertidos que en esta historia hay una **relación un poco más amorosa entre ****_hermanas_****.** Así que quieres no estén de acuerdo con este tipo de cosas, es libre de retirarse.

Esta historia va dedicada a mi persona más especial~

* * *

Eran altas horas de la madrugada, pero aun así en una de las habitaciones de un enorme palacio, una pequeña niña de coletas pelirrojas se bajaba de su cama y corría hasta las enormes ventanas para así correr las cortinas a la par. Se podía la hermosa aurora boreal brillando en todo su esplendor en el cielo a través del cristal. La niña se emocionó y corrió hasta otra cama color celeste que estaba en la misma recamara.

-Elsa-La llamó con suavidad y emoción a la vez. La que estaba durmiendo ni se movió, a lo que decidió empezar a moverla.- ¡Elsa!

-Ana… Es de noche-Murmuró intentando acomodarse entre sus sabanas, cosa que le parecía un poco imposible ya que su hermana pequeña continuaba moviéndola.

-¡Pero el cielo está despierto!-Exclamó casi en berrinche, quitándole las sabanas de una vez.-Y nosotras también, vamos a jugar-Dicho esto, su hermana se reincorporó en la cama mirándola con una amplia sonrisa. A diferencia de la menor, sus cabellos eran completamente blancos.

Salió de inmediato de su cama y tomó la mano de su hermana, salieron de la habitación y corrieron juntas por los pasillos con cuidado de no tirar nada o despertar a alguien; Finalmente llegaron hasta una enorme estancia.

-¡Hazlo!-Pidió Ana con emoción y entonces solo dando unos cuantos pasos al frente, para terminar con un buen pisotón mientras levantaba las manos todo el suelo pareció hacerse de hielo mientras copos de nieve recaían. Ana rió por lo alto y su hermana señaló un rincón con sus manos y de inmediato un muñeco de nieve muy curioso.

-Él es Olaf, y le gustan los abrazos-Le explicó Elsa con una sonrisa amable mientras ambas se acercaban hacía este, solo era la forma, le faltaban sus botones, brazos, nariz y ojos.

-A mí también me gustan los abrazos-Anunció la otra con una sonrisita y se abrazó a Elsa, esta sin dudarlo le correspondió mientras le acariciaba su cabeza. Pese a todo el frío que habitaba alrededor de ellas, era cálido de alguna manera.

-Me alegra que te gusten, Ana-Le susurró muy suavemente. La mencionada se puso un poco de puntillas y termino pegando su frente con la de su hermana mayor.

-Elsa, ¿Algún día podremos estar juntas?-Le preguntó con cierta inocencia.

-Por supuesto, solo debes ser paciente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Pronto?

-Solo se paciente-Le repitió y le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda. Su hermanita había hecho un pequeño puchero, no le gustaba ser paciente. Pero qué remedio, si apenas y eran unas niñas, aunque en el fondo Elsa sentía miedo, el tiempo era traicionero y seguramente una de las dos podría encontrar a alguien más.

-¡Atrápame!-De pronto el ambiente volvió a cambiar, ahora la pequeña pelirroja había escapado de los brazos de su hermana para comenzar a correr por la enorme estancia. Esta no lo dudo y con una sonrisa retadora comenzó a dar empujones con su mano al aire, creando pequeñas montañas de nieve, así una y otra vez. Ana las iba a escalando.

-Cuidado-Le advirtió, pero la menor continuaba dando saltos, los montones de nieve se iban haciendo cada vez más y más grandes conforme pasaba uno a uno.

-¡No importa! Continua-Respondió entre risas, pero ella iba demasiado rápido, a Elsa se le era difícil el poder seguirle el paso, ya estaba dando una vuelta completa y cuando quiso girar para continuar creando montañas se resbaló y cayó al suelo.-¡Ana!-Gritó al ver que su hermana caía, extendió su mano para crear algo pero accidentalmente le dio a un costado de la cabeza de su hermana.

Lo último que se escuchó fue un fuerte grito que llegó hasta oídos de ambos reyes, los cuales despertaron de un golpe y sin perder tiempo acudieron hasta esa habitación. Su mirada era perpleja al ver todo cubierto de hielo y de nieve.

-Elsa, ¿Qué has hecho?-Inquirió el rey con desconcierto, mirando mejor a ambas hijas. La albina estaba de rodillas en el suelo abrazando a su hermana menor.

-Fue un accidente, juro que fue un accidente-Trataba de aclarar la situación pero parecía que era un poco imposible. Miró a la niña que tenía en brazos y notó como uno de los mechones de su cabello se había tonado un par de tonos más claro de lo que realmente era.

La reina se acercó a ambas chicas y posó su mano sobre la frente de la pelirroja.

-Esta helada-Musitó con sorpresa, arrebatándole la niña para así ponerse de pie.-Tenemos que llevarla con los trolls.

Elsa se sentía un poco asustada de lo que ocurriría, no sabría qué hacer si el incidente ocurrido acababa con la vida de su hermana menor, de su persona más especial. Sus orbes celestes se llenaron de lágrimas y no podía hacer nada, la situación se le había ido de las manos.

Su padre la tomó en brazos y los cuatro salieron del palacio. Cada padre llevaba a una hija en sus brazos, tomaron lo más pronto posible un caballo cada quien y se dirigieron hasta el bosque. El padre, quien llevaba a Elsa, atrás de si dejaba un rastro de hielo, su hija estaba asustada y eso hacía que sus poderes se descontrolaran más.

Una vez adentrados en el bosque, llegaron a una zona donde había muchas rocas de tamaños muy considerables.

-Disculpen, necesitamos su ayuda-Dijo el rey con un tono algo titubeante. El silencio reino por un largo rato y la tierra comenzó a temblar de repente, las rocas dieron algunas vueltas alrededor del lugar hasta luego abrirse para mostrarse en forma de trolls.

-El rey y la reina-Dijo uno de los muchos trolls de la multitud y desde atrás salió el que parecía ser el más viejo, con su piel de roca algo lijada.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Inquirió este mientras la reina se arrodillaba en el suelo para mostrarle a su hija, la cual poco a poco comenzaba a quedar bastante helada.

-Fue por magia, mi hija le disparó accidentalmente-Trató de explicarle con un tanto de prisa. Elsa se mantenía atrás, temerosa de las miradas acusatorias.-Ella es una hechicera de hielo.

-Tienen suerte que haya sido en la cabeza y no en el corazón. Es fácil engañar a la mente pero no al corazón-Dijo el Troll mientras pasaba la mano por la frente de la chica.-Alteraré sus recuerdos, así ella no recordara que le disparaste.

-Espere… Si hace eso… ¿Olvidará todo? Que tengo poderes… Que la… ¿Qué la amo?-Inquirió Elsa con más temor del que ya tenía, estaba asustada de eso. Y no le importaba decirlo frente a sus padres, era lo que ella sentía por su hermana, era más que un cariño de hermanas y era la verdad, sin importar nada.

-Elsa… ¿Tú…?-Su madre no podía articular palabra alguna ante aquella fuerte declaración de su hija mayor, el padre no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo escuchando y observando lo que sucedía.

-Sí, no hay opción…-Dicho esto, Elsa bajó su mirada, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Cuando estas caían desde su mentón, se transformaban en pequeños copos de nieve.-Eres una hechicera de hielo, ese es un hermoso talento…-La chica levantó un poco su llorosa mirada-, pero al mismo tiempo puede traer miles de tragedias. Tus poderes continuaran creciendo, es por ello que debes aprender a controlarlos… Siempre recuerda, el miedo es tu peor enemigo.

Eso fue lo último que escucharon decir del troll, después de ello regresaron al palacio y el rey dio la orden de que ahora y por siempre las puertas y ventanas del palacio estarían cerradas para todos; Eso hasta que Elsa aprendiera a controlar sus poderes.

Todos los muebles, las cosas y juguetes de Elsa que habían estado siempre en una sola habitación con todas las de Ana habían sido llevadas hasta otra habitación para ella sola. Todo durante la noche finalmente dejando a la albina encerrada ahí.

La mañana había llegado, Ana no entendía porque las cosas de su hermana y ni ella estaban en su habitación, a tempranas horas sus padres le explicaron que ella había pedido estar sola por lo cual le dieron un cuarto aparte. Esto no la convenció del todo, pero tenía que aceptar lo que sus padres le decían, tenía la esperanza de que jugara con ella como siempre.

Sin embargo, las semanas iban pasando y la ausencia de Elsa era notoria, ella nunca salía de su habitación. Siempre le llevaban su desayuno, almuerzo y cena hasta su habitación. Esta situación no le sentaba del todo bien, pero quería ser optimista por lo que un día por la mañana se vistió como es debido y salió corriendo directo hasta la habitación perteneciente a su hermana.

-Elsa-La llamó con dulzura y tocó un par de veces a la puerta con sus nudillos.- ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?-Le preguntó casi cantado, esperando la respuesta de la otra, pero nada.- ven, vamos a jugar. Ya no te puedo ver jamás, hermana, sal. Parece que no estas… Solíamos ser amigas y ya no más, no entiendo lo que pasó…

Guardó silencio un par de segundos, mirada la puerta con devoción de que le contestará pero no escuchaba nada, simplemente el silencio ensordeciéndola levemente.

-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?-Volvió a insistir y luego se llevó las manos hasta sus mejillas para hacer una cara rara-No tiene que ser un muñeco…-Inclusive su voz sonó bastante infantil.

-Déjame en paz, Ana…-Dijo en un tono de voz muy entrecortado.

-Ya me voy…-Se encogió de hombros bastante entristecida y se marchó casi arrastrando los pies; Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación estaba Elsa, sentada en un rincón abrazando sus rodillas, todo a su alrededor se había congelado, sus poderes estaban creciendo poco a poco tal cual le habían dicho y eso le daba miedo.

Se puso de pie y trató de acomodar sus alborotados cabellos blancos, su mirada era de temor y estaba inundada en lágrimas, no sabía qué hacer.

-Quiero ver a Ana-Lloriqueó volviendo a abrazarse a sí misma, tirándose sobre la cama para continuar chillando, nadie iba a venir a su habitación en las próximas horas, apenas unos minutos de compañía y volvería a lo mismo, eso hasta que pudiera controlarse… Pero se le era algo difícil.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_¿Review?:3_**


	2. ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

Holi~ Realmente me ha gustado mucho escribir esto x3 y lo hago rápido porque luego se me van las ideas.

¡Muchas gracias por los review's! Realmente me animan a continuar, jajaja.

_¡Mi peque Hellovick! Felices fiestas my dear._

* * *

-Paciencia… Paciencia… Solo debo ser paciente-Se repetía Elsa para sí misma mientras cerraba fuertemente los puños contra su pecho.-Solo unos años… Unos años y podré controlar mis poderes… Y podré estar con Ana… Sin importar qué-Sonrió forzudamente, tratando de ser optimista, de hacerse feliz con una pequeña esperanza.

Los años fueron pasando, tanto Ana cómo Elsa fue creciendo. El mechón claro de Ana continuaba evidente, siempre visible en una de sus trenzas. Siempre usaba sus vestidos color verde; Mientras que Elsa tenía su cabello blanco sujeto por una coleta, usando ropas color azul obscuro y continuaba encerrada en su habitación, sin salir…

En el cuarto de la albina, ella estaba sujetando de manera temblorosa una taza de té, poco a poco esta se fue congelando, cristalizando en antes tibio líquido que había en ella. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, mirando con terror aquello. De inmediato le soltó y dejo que se rompiera en el suelo.

-No puedo evitarlo, mis poderes continúan creciendo-Farfulló Elsa, asustada de lo que hacía, no podía evitarlo.

-Tranquila, cariño…-Le dijo su padre tratando de sonreírle y entonces le entrego unos guantes.-Póntelos-Dicho esto, la menor obedeció a la orden y luego su padre tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas.- ¿Ves? Si usas guantes no congelaras las cosas, ahora trata de calmarte.

-Pero… Yo ya no quiero tener poderes, yo quiero ir con Ana.

-Eso nunca-Dijo su madre con voz firme.-No quiero que vuelvas a hablar con Ana nunca más-Sentenció la mujer mirándola ceñuda. Elsa, que de por sí pálida, quedó aun peor de solo escuchar esas palabras provenientes de su madre y su corazón dio latidos lentos.

-Pero… Pero yo…-Se le era un poco difícil articular palabras, comenzó a temblar y a llorar. La temperatura de la habitación poco a poco iba bajando.-Yo la amo de verdad… Con todo mi corazón…-Su madre la miraba de manera desaprobatoria, era imposible.

-Son hermanas, son mujeres. Es algo asqueroso-Volvió a decir la mujer y se dirigió hasta la puerta de la habitación.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? No le hagas nada a Ana.

-Lo digo yo, que soy su madre-Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por fin. Elsa tomó aire, como si lo que hubiera tomado hubiese sido su último aliento, no importaba cuando respirase, se sentía ahogada.

-Padre…-Pronunció apenas mientras recaía de rodillas al suelo, dejando sus manos sobre el mismo. Gracias al cielo nada se estaba congelando, esos guantes blancos si le habían sido de ayuda para no continuar con esa trágica maldición.

-No te preocupes, Elsa…-Le dijo con una sonrisa de todo padre comprensivo.-Yo te amo tal cual, solo lucha por lo que de verdad quieres…-Le acarició la cabeza mientras ella continuaba en el suelo llorando-Tienes que esperar unos seis años más para que tú tengas la mayoría de edad…

-¿Seis… años?-Repitió incrédula, en un hilo de voz casi ahogado. Su corazón se abatía sin piedad. _Seis años, seis años._

Después de meses, Ana nuevamente volvió hasta la puerta de su hermana mayor y la volvió a tocar.

-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?-Su voz se había hecho más hermosa, lo que dijo lo había hecho cantando, le había salido a la perfección.- En nuestra bici hay que pasear. Tu compañía hace falta aquí-Cantó nuevamente. Esta vez, la persona que debería estar dentro de la habitación no dijo nada, por lo cual solo se encogió de hombros.

-Hija, deja de insistirle a Elsa-Le regañó su madre que recientemente había llegado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo lo digo, es lo mejor para ti.

-Pero yo era muy unida a Elsa… ¡Era mi persona especial! Si no le hablo… Seguro quedaré en el olvido…-Ana hablaba de una manera ciertamente inocente, pero en el fondo sabía que había un sentimiento que iba más allá de sus expectativas.

Su madre no dijo nada y simplemente la tomó por la muñeca, halándola hacía otra dirección del palacio. Ana se esforzaba por mirar si la puerta se abría, tenía esa esperanza pero durante el lapso hasta que dieron la vuelta por el corredor nada surgió.

-¡De nuevo! ¡De nuevo!-Gritaba Elsa demasiado desesperada, se veía la ventana congelada, en ella, sus manos estaban posadas y eso había pasado pese a que tuviera puestos sus guantes.

-Tranquila Elsa, de nada servirá que te asustes-Le dijo su padre mientras se acercaba para abrazarla.

-¡No te acerques!-Gritó bastante asustada, retrocediendo.-Si me tocas, te congelaré… Soy un monstruo.

-No eres un monstruo, eres mi hija-Se acercó a ella y con cuidado de sus manos la abrazó. Elsa cerró sus ojos dejando que lágrimas atrapadas corrieran libres por sus mejillas, realmente siempre necesitaba amor, pero el amor de su padre solo era algo momentáneo y pese a que le calmaba, lo que de verdad quería era ver a su pequeña hermana.

Cuando fue hora de que su padre se fuera, fue un poco doloroso pero no había nada que pudiera hacer así que solo se sentó junto a su ventana, gracias al cielo esta permanecía abierta y por fin la escarcha se había derretido.

Pasó la gran parte del día pensando en cómo se vería ahora Ana, solo ha podido escuchar su voz durante los últimos cinco años, el incidente sucedió cuando tenía siete, y aun le faltaba otros seis más para estar con ella. El no verla era tormentoso, era un vacío eterno y tenía miedo a ser olvidada, a ser reemplazada… Mínimo anhelaba ver su rostro.

Cuando la noche cayó por fin, se decidió a abrir su ventana y pasar con cuidado por el tejado hasta su habitación, sabía que si paseaba por dentro se notaría ya que habría congelado gran parte de las cosas. Fue descalza, así creo un pequeño camino de hielo por el cual no tuvo miedo de resbalarse.

Así fue cómo llegó hasta la ventana que era de su hermana, estaba durmiendo en su cama entre sus sabanas de ceda color esmeralda. Apenas y podía ver su rostro gracias a la luz de luna, había cambiado un poco pero seguía siendo la misma. Una dulce sonrisa se le dibujo en los labios mientras un sentimiento cálido le invadió… Al fin la había visto… Después de cinco años…

-¿En serio tienes que viajar?-Preguntó Elsa mientras mantenía su mirada celeste en alto, directo hacía su padre quien le sonreía de una manera en la que solo él podía hacerlo.

-Sí, pero prometo que volveré… Cuídate-Terminó por levantarle su flequillo y depositarle un beso sobre su frente.-Solo será una semana, se paciente.

Esa palabra hizo eco un millón de veces dentro de la joven. Ella había sido demasiado paciente, ya eran ocho años en total lo que habían pasado… Ahora necesitaba una semana para volver a su padre… Sentía que eran demasiadas cargas pero debía poder con ellas, no tenía opción más que sonreír y tratar de estar bien para cuando les volverá a ver.

-Te esperaré, siempre-La hija sonrió con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su padre. Era difícil despedirse. No quería soltarse, pero tuvo que hacerlo y solo se quedó de pie, viendo como el hombre pasaba por su puerta finalmente cerrándola. Fue doloroso, nunca olvidaría ese momento, esos segundos…

Nunca lo olvidaría, porque durante el viaje por los mares que tuvo su padre, en esos momentos una tormenta se avecino, llevándose todo consigo, incluyendo al padre de ambas hermanas. La noticia llegó a los pocos días a oídos del reino.

La madre llevó a su hija Ana al funeral de su padre mientras que a Elsa la dejaron encerrada. Fue un día terriblemente nublado.

-Padre…-Murmuró Ana con melancolía mientras se abrazaba sí misma, mirando hacia el suelo.

-Ya querida, tenemos que volver…-Le dijo su madre en un tono algo frío y sin más se marcharon.

Cuando llegaron a casa, la madre de Ana se fue directa a su estudio mientras ella… simplemente se quiso dirigir hasta la alcoba de su hermana mayor. Todo el palacio se veía completamente tétrico, más obscuro de lo normal, sin ni un poco de vida. Continuó caminando hasta llegar a su destino y una vez frente a la puerta, tocó dos veces.

-Elsa…-Habló muy despacio, por primera vez con la voz más triste que su alma podía brindarle. Como siempre, no hubo respuesta.-Sé que estas adentro… Me preguntaba donde fue…-Trataba de cantarle, más su voz era muy triste, quería llorar pero no se lo permitiría-, te vine a buscar… Déjame entrar…-Pidió melodiosamente-Tú eres todo lo que tengo… Solo escúchame… Ya no sé qué hacer…-Finalmente recargó su frente contra la puerta, mientras las lágrimas caían-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?-Preguntó con un sollozo al finalizar.

No hubo respuesta, como siempre y solo se dio vuelta para marcharse.

Dentro de la habitación Elsa se encontraba arrinconada. Ahora toda la habitación estaba completamente cubierta de escarcha, cada pared, cada mueble, el techo, el suelo y nevaba. Todo eso mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_¿Review?_**


	3. Sentimiento perdido

Holi~ Muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews :3 Perdonen si me demoro un poco en actualizar uvu.

* * *

-Señorita Ana-Llamaron a la puerta de la mencionada, dentro de la habitación estaba esta, roncando a no más profundamente dormida con los cabellos completamente alborotados.-Señorita Ana-Repitieron el llamado y esta medio reacciono, sentándose de golpe sobre la cama mientras bostezaba.-Perdone que la moleste tan temprano, señorita Ana.

-No, no es ninguna molestia-Dijo verdaderamente somnolienta, pegando otro enorme bostezo.-Me levante hace horas…-Mintió mientras encogía sus rodillas hasta el pecho y apoyaba su mejilla en ellas, volviendo a quedar dormida. Pasaron un par de segundos y la puerta volvió a ser tocada.-Si, si…

-Señorita Ana, hoy es el día-Le dijo la persona al otro lado de la puerta y la chica abrió los ojos a la par. Dio un brinco de la cama y se dirigió a una parte de su habitación.

-¡Muchas gracias! Bajaré de inmediato-Exclamó con emoción y entonces entre prisa y prisa se fue poniendo su largo vestido y luego se peinó su cabello.

Hoy era un gran día, por primera vez en tantos años las puertas volverían a ser abiertas todo el día para la coronación y la fiesta que se iba a dar en la noche debido a esto. No era que su madre haya fallecido, si no, que se sentía algo cansada ya y con su más grande pesar no le quedaba de otra más que cederle el trono de una vez a su hija mayor, Elsa.

Una vez arreglada salió a toda prisa, corriendo por los pasillos miraba como la servidumbre corría las cortinas, abría las ventanas y puertas dejando que la luz del sol entrara como era debido. No recordaba la última vez que había visto tan iluminado el palacio, era un momento épico para ella.

-Estoy tan contenta-Murmuró mientras continuaba su camino, pasó hasta el salón principal donde se daría la fiesta. Los banquetes ya comenzaban a ser servidos y sin tener ni un poco de autocontrol comenzó a comer algunos chocolates hasta el punto en que sus mejillas asimilaban a las de una ardilla.-Por fin veré a gente de fuera, música, baile… ¡Cómo siempre había soñado!

-Tranquila, Elsa, solo serán unos segundos-Se dijo a sí misma la albina mientras se miraba en el reflejo de su espejo. Se estaba acomodando su trenza para que esta recogiera su flequillo al ser pasada por su cabeza. Una vez que terminó, tomó un par de peines que estaban en el tocador y contó los segundos que estos tardaron en congelarse. Fueron al menos diez.

Tragó algo pesadamente y se apresuró a tomar sus guantes de color verde esmeralda y luego su capa color morada. Suspiró pesadamente, hoy era el día… Sería coronada, eso no le importaba demasiado… Si no, al fin había cumplido dieciocho, podría por fin casarse con su querida hermana Ana.

-Señorita Elsa, ya es hora-Dijo una mujer algo acaba que asomaba por la puerta de la mencionada.-Ya tiene que ir.

-Gracias, iré de inmediato-Dijo con una leve sonrisa, inclusive sonriendo se veía triste, pero así era ella.

Entonces una vez retomado el valor y la situación como debía de ser, se dirigió directamente hasta la estancia donde se le había citado. No se había topado a su madre ni a su hermana en el camino hasta aquel lugar, sinceramente no le sorprendía en lo absoluto, era más sus ansias por que fuera hora de la fiesta y pudiera encontrarse con su persona especial.

Abrió las puertas a la par, todas las bancas estaban llenas de gente a la cual desconocía. Guardó la calma y comenzó a caminar hasta el frente, donde un hombre anciano le esperaba. Cuando llegó, comenzó a dar el largo sermón que debía. La hora que tanto temía, tomar el centro y escuchar lo que faltaba del juramento. Trató de hacerle a lo loco y agarrarla solo así, pero fue reprendida en voz baja que se quitara los guantes.

-Está bien…-Murmuró y se los quito, temerosa de que alguien notara como el objeto comenzaba a congelarse. Tomó el centro y se dio vuelta hacia los espectadores, temblaba, rogaba mentalmente que se callara pronto de una vez. Ya se había congelado un cuarto de parte y justo terminó. Dejó el objeto de golpe y volvió a tomar sus guantes para colocárselos.

Las personas se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron. Elsa se limitó a levantar la mirada a la nada, no quería ver a nadie, quería darse la sorpresa cuando estuviera en el salón.

-La fiesta comenzara en breve, por favor sea amables de pasar al salón principal-Anunció una de las personas de la servidumbre y así poco a poco aquella pequeña estancia comenzó a vaciarse. Elsa no se había movido ni un centímetro, al fin cuando sintió que se habían ido _casi_ todos, alzó la mirada y pudo ver, en la segunda fila, de pie a una chica de cabellos pelirrojos.

-Muchas felicidades, Elsa-Le dijo la chica con una radiante sonrisa. De inmediato, los ojos de Elsa se abrieron como platos mientras que su corazón latía a toda prisa, llenándose de sentimientos cálidos.

-Ana…-Dijo apenas en un hilo de voz. Se sentía algo sorprendida, con algo de pena a decir verdad y entonces la mencionada caminó hasta estar cerca de su hermana mayor. La miraba con devoción.

-Han pasado tantos años…-Murmuró mientras le observaba atentamente a detalle, Elsa moría de ganas por abrazarla fuertemente, pero la pena le sobrepasaba.-Eres bastante bella-Admitió con una amplia sonrisa.-No recordaba que lo fueras tanto…

-Tú también te has puesto muy hermosa-Su sonrisa era sincera, no recordaba que fuera tan linda, la última vez que la vio fue bajo los rayos de la luna y a través de una sucia ventana, pero ya más crecida y en persona, de frente, lo era demasiado.

-Me emociona la fiesta, nunca he estado en una… ¿Qué hay de ti?-Ladeaba su mirada, mirando de reojo a la albina, con cierta timidez.

-Igual a mí… Sabes, Ana…-Antes de que pudiera articular más palabras, fue fríamente interrumpida.

-Ana, tenemos que irnos. No sé qué esperas-Era su madre, tan firme y rígida como siempre. Ana la miró por un momento y luego a su hermana.-Andando, Ana-Repitió.

-Nos vemos en la fiesta-Le susurró muy bajo, así yéndose con su madre finalmente.

Suspiró un poco pesado y se marchó sin perder más tiempo a aquel salón. Ahora debía conocer a unas cuantas personas importantes. No le importaban sus estatus, cuánto dinero tuvieran o lo que le ofrecieran para hacer algún tipo de trato aburrido, solo quería acabar pronto con esta situación tan sumamente aburrida.

Sus expectativas fueron cumplidas, apenas cruzó la puerta al salón fue rodeada por presencias de personas, en su mayoría de edad avanzada, trataba de atenderles a todos lo más pronto y rápido posible o si no la noche se le iría.

Ladeaba la mirada en cada persona, intentando responder a todos y en una de esas, pudo divisar _una mancha pelirroja_, no lo dudó y pidió disculpas para poder retirarse un momento y entonces, abriéndose paso trató de seguirla y cuando ya estaba cerca, fue sujeta del brazo así siendo obligada a parar en seco. Cuando miró hacia quien le había detenido, fue poca la sorpresa de que fuera su madre.

-Madre…-Murmuró algo forzudamente, quedando junto a la mujer. Esta simplemente le miraba como si le regañara solo así. Elsa se encogió levemente de hombros y bajó la mirada… No tardó mucho el volverla a subir con decisión.-Madre, al fin he cumplido la mayoría de edad… Y soy reina.

-¿Y qué?-Inquirió no muy conforme con las pocas palabras de su hija, creía saber a qué quería llegar y definitivamente no se lo iba a permitir.

-Pues… Quiero que me dejes casarme con Ana, he esperado y he sido paciente demasiado tiempo solo por esto…-Farfulló a toda prisa, con un sobrepeso en el pecho.

-Claro que no-Elsa se sobresaltó un poco ante la respuesta, más trató de mantener la compostura como siempre y como era debido.

-Pero madre, ya he cumplido la mayoría de edad y puedo escoger con quien contraer matrimonio…-Trataba de objetar en total paz en contra de su madre, pero por dentro un enorme temor la iba consumiendo y debía calmarse o sus poderes se saldrían de control. Tragó pesadamente.

-Veo que no te has enterado de nada.

-¿Cómo hacerlo? He estado encerrada por demasiados años-Habló a prisa mientras apretaba un poco fuerte sus puños, conteniendo algunas pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

-Es una pena, pero bueno, tu hermanita ya está comprometida con alguien más.

-¿Qué?-Inquirió después de unos buenos segundos de haber estado boqueando sin haberle podido decir nada, sintió como si le encajaran una aguja en el corazón.

-Y parece que se lleva muy bien con él-Continuó hablando con una sonrisa ladina, señalando con la mirada a la pelirroja. Elsa, tan tiesa como un títere dirigió su mirada hacia ella, venía para donde ella estaba junto con un muchacho más o menos de su edad, era castaño.

-¡Elsa!-Exclamó la menor con una amplia sonrisa, algo emocionada.

-Ana…-Logró pronunciar algo helada, comenzaba a temblar. La mencionada dijo que estaba emocionada por la boda que se aproximaba a unos pocos días. Quedó aún más helada, algo en su interior se sintió roto y entonces, frunciendo el ceño se abrió paso entre ellos para irse.-Me voy.

-¡Espera! ¡Elsa!-Exclamó Ana, tomándola de la muñeca para que no se marchara. La otra tiró fuertemente tratando de zafarse.

-Ana, suéltame-Ordenó con voz firme, sin mirarla. La otra se negaba y entonces de otro tirón, se le fue arrebatado su guante esmeralda. Retrocedió algunos pasos, tratando de mantenerse ceñuda ante su menor.-Devuélveme eso.

-No, ¿Por qué te comportas así?-Inquirió algo llorosa por el tremendo rechazo de su hermana, se había sentido rechazada por tantos años y ahora que estaba con ella, ahora que por fin podía estar con ella como hermana, le hacía lo mismo.

-No es de tu incumbencia, al parecer has olvidado todo, las promesas, todo-Habló algo forzudamente. Ana no comprendió al parecer, entonces volvió a virarse para continuar caminando, estaban armando una _escenita_. Todos miraban.

-¡Elsa!

-¡No me sigas!-Exclamó haciendo énfasis con su mano, pero esta al estar descubierta hizo que se disparara hielo del suelo haciendo que estalagmitas de hielo surgieran del cielo, apuntando hacia las personas que estaban cerca, incluyendo a Ana.

Los ojos de la albina se abrieron como platos, no pudo terminar de creerse lo que ella misma había hecho.

-¡Sabía que por algo habían ocultado a una de las princesas!-Gritó una de las personas en la multitud. Elsa continuó retrocediendo, asustada.

-Es una hechicera, atrápenla-Exclamó alguien más.

-No, es un error… Yo no…-Trataba de explicarse, pero entonces tropezó y cayó al suelo hacia atrás, y al golpearse el suelo se congelo por completo.

-¡Nos quiere congelar a todos!

Las personas buscaron la forma de pasar las estalagmitas y se acercaron amenazantes. El miedo dentro de Elsa creció demasiado y entonces una ventisca comenzó a caer. De inmediato se puso de pie y comenzó a correr, todo se iba congelando a su paso, las fuentes parecieron haber detenido su tiempo, todo se llenaba de escarcha y el cielo se tornaba negro grisáceo.

-¡Esta congelando todo!-La continuaban siguiendo, ya había llegado hasta el muelle cercano y miró hacia el mar. Tenía miedo, ganas de llorar. Sabía que le harían cosas horribles, no quería continuar encerrada, pero igualmente temía a caer ahogada al extenso mar.

Con temor, bajó uno de sus pies y para su suerte, a su alrededor el agua se congelo por lo que se fue corriendo por aquel camino de hielo que se armaba a su paso, dejando a todos atrás. El viento comenzaba a soplar cada vez más fuerte, pero eso no le importaba ni un poco, solo deseaba escapar. Y lo logró al llegar a tierra, a bosque, pero no se iba a detener solo ahí, continuó corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían.

-Madre… Elsa… se ha ido…-Murmuró Ana entre jadeos, ella igualmente como todos habían seguido a la mencionada, pero ella no para hacerle algo malo, si no para hacerla entrar en razón. Su madre asintió ante las palabras de su hija, guardaba silencio algo pensativa.-No importa, el plan de boda sigue en pie, todo sigue en pie.

-Pero, mi señora, todo se está congelando…-Dijo uno de los pueblerinos.

-Iré por ella, hablaré con Elsa y haré que descongele todo-Dijo Ana con voz firme y entonces ordenó a uno de los sirvientes que le trajeran a su caballo.

-Ana, me niego-Le dijo su madre algo molesta.

-Iré con ella, no podemos dejar esto así-Ahora quién habló fue el _prometido_ de Ana. La mujer les miró con recelo, no estaba segura de esto; Pero con Elsa teniendo la corona, no podía dejar que otra persona subiera al trono, si la lograban traer…

-Está bien, vayan-Accedió y entonces a ambos jóvenes de la realeza les trajeron un abrigo y su corcel, al cual montaron sin dudarlo y se pusieron en marcha, en busca del lugar a donde se había ido la nueva reina.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_¿Review?:3_**


	4. ¡Libre! & en soledad

Hola~ Hola~ ¡Sé que me odiarán! Pero perdonen la demora u ú últimamente me surgen demasiadas cosas y casi ni tiempo de escribir nada... Pero lo prometido es deuda, ya que muchos no confían en mi de que la continuaré ; Pero si lo haré, me esfuerzo en ello.

Gracias a todos por los Review's y todo~ Espero igual este cap. les guste.

* * *

A pesar de que se había perdido entre los árboles, a pesar de que ya había comenzado a escalar la montaña… ella continuaba andando a todo lo que podía aunque ahora se sentía más cansada por lo que poco a poco comenzó a reducir la velocidad de su andar. La nieve pintaba la montaña, la ventisca cubría sus huellas por lo que sentía que por fin se había perdido de todos.

De por si estaba sola en aquel reino, el estar sola en la montaña no le era muy diferente en realidad. Sus lágrimas que terminaban por convertirse en aguanieve se salían de sus ojos sin piedad, no podía parar de llorar. El viento rugía con fuerza. La tormenta que sentía en su interior parecía ser aún más grande que la que le rodeaba.

Sus pensamientos eran solamente en las palabras de su madre, aquel matrimonio del cual Ana no parecía quejarse, de que ella olvidara todos esos sentimientos.

_-Después de todo solo era un sueño de niñas-_Ese pensamiento le atravesó sus pensamientos dándole justo en el blanco para que le doliera al punto de encorvarse un poco con las manos en el pecho, ahogando un quejido.

Ahora seguro debería volver y comportarse como la reina que ahora era. Recordar los libros que leyó, todo lo que le hicieron estudiar, disculparse con todos por lo ocurrido, buscarle una solución. Estaba harta, le comenzaba a doler todo, el frío no lo sentía por supuesto, pero sentía un dolor en el pecho, en el corazón exactamente y en su cabeza.

-Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver-Comenzaba a hablar con la misma tonalidad de voz que su madre, arremedando las palabras que le decía sobre ocultar y olvidar lo que sentía.-Buena chica tú siempre debes ser-Continuó en el mismo tonó, ahora haciendo un pequeño ademan con su mano como si regañará a una niña.

Levantó la mirada y pudo ver que aún le faltaba bastante para llegar a la sima. Luego paseó su mirada por todos sus alrededores, en verdad era una tormenta realmente fuere, se imaginaba lo difícil que sería para cualquiera el llegar hasta este lugar. Tenía que ser positiva de alguna manera, de alguna manera…

Miró sus manos, miró en la que tenía su guante y luego la descubierta y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Libre soy…-Dijo muy suavemente mientras extendía uno de sus brazos hacia un costado, haciendo que un poco de nieve se levantara tal como cuando alguien pateaba un poco de arena fina.-Libre soy… No puedo ocultarlo más-Continuó caminando mientras de sus manos brotaba más y más escarcha.-Libre soy, libertad sin vuelta atrás… ¿Qué más da? No puedo ocultarlo ya…-Se quitó de inmediato su otro guante y lo tiró hacia el suelo.-El frío es parte también de mi-Terminó con una sonrisa muy de ella, desabrochando su capa y dejando que esta volara con el viento. Ya no tenía más que pensar, más en que creer… Ahora donde se encontraba, podía ser _libre._

Mientras caminaba daba pequeñas miradas de reojo, todo se veía tan pequeño a la distancia. Todos esos miedos que la ataban a ese reino ya no le importaba, solo quería dejarlos donde estaban, en ese reino. Ahora podía explotar sus poderes tanto como quisiera y como pudiera. Cuando llegó a algo parecido a un barranco, donde se separaba una parte de la montaña; se puso firme y extendió sus manos hacia el frente formando una escalera de nieve, no se sintió muy segura al principio pero al pisar el primer escalón este se volvió de hielo por lo que se decidió a continuar subiendo hasta llegar a tierra.

Dio un pisotón al piso y este se volvió de un hielo precioso y así continuó, ahora levantando muros, formó un techo. Estaba formando su propio palacio de hielo. Nadie la volvería a ver llorar nunca, la chica ideal que su madre quería había tirado por la ventana, estaba firme en lo que estaba haciendo, floreciendo su poder, cristalizando sus ideas tan añoradas.

El hielo parecía cristales de colores, había un candelabro precioso colgando del techo, los pequeños detalles de escarcha brillan en tintineos y las columnas estaban perfectamente ellas a buen detalle por parte de Elsa.

-Libre soy-Se repitió a si misma con ánimos mientras se quitaba una tonta tiara de la cabeza y así poder tirarla al suelo. De inmediato se llevó las manos las manos a la cabeza, bajando aquella trenza y así poder llevarse su flequillo hacia atrás.

-Se fue la chica ideal-Sonrió ampliamente dirigiéndose a otras habitaciones que se estaban formando, su vestido cambiaba a un tono azul claro acompañado de una nueva capa que parecía escarcha. Llegó hasta un cuarto donde se sentó en medio de todo, suspirando. Sentía que por primera vez en toda su vida podía respirar tranquila.

-Ana, ¿Estas segura de que quieres ir hasta dónde Elsa?-Inquirió el prometido de la mencionada, mirándole con gran duda.

-Sí, si no lo hago el verano nunca volverá

-¿Aun estas segura de que quieres subir a la montaña?-Consultó por enésima vez el muchacho que iba a lado de la mencionada, sobre su corcel igualmente.

-Estoy segura, Hans, necesito hablar con ella, de verdad.

-Pero esta tormenta es demasiado intensa-Objetó.

-No es una tormenta, es mi hermana-Le aclaró con cierta molestia en su tono de voz. Tenía razón, la tormenta era intensa y amenazaba con tirarles en cualquier momento del corcel, pero aun así no se iba a detener.-Aparte-Continuó hablando, una vez que reaccionó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Por qué ellos tienen que acompañarnos?-Inquirió mientras desviaba un poco su mirada hacia atrás, guardas de él les hacían compañía, y no se sentía demasiado cómoda con eso.

-Solo es por si acaso, a veces el bosque puede llegar a ser peligroso…-Trataba de calmarla con una sonrisa amable. Ana sólo correspondió a ella por unos segundos ya que volvió a bajar la mirada hacia la nieve que estaba sobre el suelo.

Se sentía culpable por todo esto, no había nada que la lograra distraer. Ni siquiera el frío quemándole levemente la lograba sacar de ello. Su mirada ahora había quedado clavada en como las patas de su caballo se hundían levemente en la nieve, de vez en cuando creando un leve crujido.

El silencio reinaba, eso era mucho más incómodo para todos, más para Ana, se sentía pequeña, se sentía extraña a no más. No sabía que gestos hacer o sencillamente que decir, como si tan solo con respirar fuera a causar un error o algo parecido nuevamente.

-Necesito pedirle que traiga el verano…-Dijo muy bajo, más que nada para sí misma, las yemas de sus dedos estaban completamente heladas y eso que llevaba guantes consigo, no lograba entrar en calor. Cualquiera diría que es el día más frío en la historia y eso le ponía los pelos de punta. Ya que la imagen de los gatos congelados, aves dando su último y melodioso suspiro de muerte en cualquier lugar debido a este clima le aterraba.

-Llegaremos en poco tiempo-Anunció uno de los hombres que estaban detrás de ellos. Ana suspiró subiendo un poco su mirada, la cual cerró casi al instante gracias a que una fría brisa le golpeó el rostro. Casi gimoteó por ello y se puso su capucha.

Se había aburrido por completo, _era libre_, pero aun así no se sentía como quería sentirse. Hizo muchos muñecos de nieve y todos en su mayoría los volvió a destruir. Cuando imaginaba el ser libre, se imaginaba escapar, huir lejos junto con su hermana y poder demostrarle los poderes de los cuales se había olvidado en aquel casi trágico accidente. Era el palacio de sus sueños el lugar donde se encontraba pero aun así se sentía vacía.

Ahora Elsa se encontraba recostada sobre unos montones de nieve que parecían asimilar al algodón de azúcar. Se notaba la tristeza en su mirada celeste, sus labios no se curvaban en una sonrisa y en cambio de ellos sólo logró salir un pequeño suspiro de pesadez.

-¿Qué pasa?-Inquirió una voz curiosa. Elsa de inmediato abrió los ojos a la par sin comprender y entonces paseó a prisa su mirada por su habitación no encontraba a nadie. _Genial, he comenzado a alucinar_, pensó.-Estoy aquí-Volvió a llamarle y bajó su mirada hasta un curioso muñeco de nieve. Este le sonreía apacible y curioso.

-¿Olaf?-Consultó sin entender la situación del todo, no lo creía. Se sentía loca.- ¿Cómo…?

-Soy Olaf-Reafirmó lo antes dicho, inclinando levemente su cabeza de nieve.-Tú me diste vida…-La mirada de Elsa se iluminó un poco, continuaba algo anonada por la sorpresa que se había llevado.- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Podrías decirme?-Se acercó a hasta ella, esta se había sentado sobre la pila de nieve.

Elsa suspiró nuevamente, ahora con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Quieres un abrazo?-Le preguntó sonriente, Elsa asintió por lo que se acercó a ella. Ambos se abrazaron.-Ahora dime…

-Oh mi Dios…-Soltó Ana al ver tremendas escaleras de hielo subir por la montaña. A su mirada parecían escaleras al cielo, brillaban con facilidad a plena luz de la luna. Quedó boquiabierta, dejando que su aliento fuera completamente visible.

-¿Están seguros de que por aquí huyo?-Preguntó Hans.

-No cabe duda, nadie más que ella podría haber hecho esto-Aclaró Ana, bajando finalmente de su caballo para así acercarse hasta los primeros escalones.

-Ten cuidado-Ella ignoró la advertencia y se sujetó mientras pisaba el primer escalón. Estaba firme como cualquier otro y comenzó a escalar a toda prisa. Los demás al ver que no se rompía en pedazos o algo por el estilo, la siguieron de cerca hasta el final.

Ahora todos quedaron boquiabiertos al par de solo ver tremenda construcción. Tragaron largo y los tres hombres que les habían escoltado hasta el lugar se acercaron a las enormes puertas de hielo que estaban frente a ellos. Era un silencio ensordecedor donde la brisa era lo único que se hacía presente. Era como un pequeño soplido que te helaba.

Primero trataron de empujar las puertas pero estas no parecían ceder. No querían perder nada de su tiempo por lo cual comenzaron a dar fuertes golpes con los costados de su cuerpo. Las puertas se estremecían levemente causando tremendo ruido. Cuarto golpe, aun nada, las puertas no cayeron sino hasta el sexto.

Pasaron sin dudarlo y se quedaron sin aliento, el lugar era un más precioso por dentro, lleno de decoraciones de cristal, era colorido. Se sentía más cálido ahí dentro.

-¡Váyanse!-Gritó Elsa que estaba desde unas escaleras, mirando con temor a las personas recién llegadas.

-Elsa, vinimos a pedirte un favor-Dijo Ana en tono suave una vez que la había divisado. La albina solo retrocedió algunos pasos mientras negaba con la mirada, frunciendo el ceño de sobremanera ante todo esto. No sabía ni lo que ella misma quería.

-No, largo de aquí-Dijo dándose la vuelta. Entonces los hombres sin previo aviso subieron las escaleras. De inmediato y por obvia reacción, continuó subiendo las escaleras hasta lo que había construido como su habitación, cerró las puertas y al instante fueron abiertas nuevamente. Casi la tumbaron al suelo ante eso pero por suerte solo se tambaleó un poco mientras retrocedía.

-¡Largo!-Volvió a gritar, extendiendo las manos hacia el frente. Prácticamente sacando arma para luchar en cualquier momento.

-¡Elsa!-Exclamó su hermana, esta bajó sus manos lentamente al verla, al igual que su mirada.-Elsa, necesito que traigas el verano de vuelta a Arendelle…-Le pidió mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella, un poco temerosa de la reacción que pudiera tener, pero confiaba plenamente en su hermana.-Es una tormenta que lo está acabando todo…

-Yo no sé cómo hacerlo…-Dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia sus manos. De nuevo, ese sentimiento de que era un monstruo había invadido su corazón, pero más fuerte que antes. De nuevo sucedían estragos, y todo era su culpa.

-Regresa con nosotros…-Le pidió dulcemente. _"Nosotros". _Esa palabra rebotó un par de veces sobre su cabeza. _"Nosotros"._ ¿Por qué no podía ser con _ella?_

-No, no regresaré-Dijo en un tono tan frío como el ambiente que estaba a su alrededor. Firme, pero insegura de sus propias palabras. Su alma congelada se estaba rompiendo cada vez más, pero no quería demostrarlo. Prefería guardarse todo para ella, el dolor que sentía.

-¿Por qué no?

-Simplemente, porque tú has olvidado todo. Los colores, las promesas… ¡Todo!-Gritó Elsa atormentada por sus propios sentimientos y pensamientos. _"Ella nunca te amará de verdad"_. Esas palabras, esas palabras que alguna vez alguien le susurró en su debilidad la destrozaron, ¿Todo por qué? Porque es mujer, su hermana mayor.

-¿De qué hablas, Elsa?-Inquirió su hermana sin entender, acercándose a ella. No comprendía para nada la situación, su sonrisa estaba algo forzuda pero honesta. Sentía que ella quizá solo necesitaba un abrazo, un poco de cariño. No comprendía nada.

-¡Aléjate!-Gritó nuevamente, haciendo un ademan con su mano. Grave error. Púas casi invisibles de hielo habían sido disparadas. Los hombres se cubrieron junto con el príncipe con los escudos; pero Ana estaba al descubierto, una púa había ido directo a su corazón. Ana se arrodilló en el suelo sintiendo una pequeña falta de aire.-Ana…-Pronunció, anonada de lo que había hecho, arrepentida. Se acercó.

-Estoy bien…-Dijo algo secamente mientras se volvía a poner de pie. Elsa volvió a su postura seria al ver que no le había pasado nada y comenzó a toser un poco fuerte.

-Señor, ella es demasiado peligrosa. Inclusive, ahora quiso atacarnos.

-Tienes razón-Confirmó Hans mientras se acercaba a Ana y la abrazaba un poco para retirarla de la habitación.-Llévenla, esto podría considerarse intento de asesinato-Esas palabras, dejaron en Shock a Elsa, ella no podría matar a su hermana. La culpa la comenzó a comer. Sabía… Que esa púa no iba a resultar en nada bueno.

Tardó, tardó en reaccionar a sus pensamientos ya que había sido tomada. No importó que luchara, tuvo las manos sujetas y cuando retrocedió lo que recibió fue un golpe que la hizo caer al suelo de rodillas. Luchaba dentro de sí para mantenerse consiente pero fue inútil.

-¿Qué harás con ella?-Inquirió Ana mientras bajaba las escaleras acompañada del otro. Realmente sentía pena por su hermana, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y una sensación punzante no abandonaba su pecho.- ¿Estará bien?

-Yo no soy libre de juzgar ello. Ha atentado contra tu vida e incluso, en estos momentos atenta con la de muchos, manteniendo esta terrible tormenta-Le explicaba con voz segura, como si fuera alguien que sabía cada pequeño detalle de lo que contaba.-Irá al calabozo, eso no puedo negarlo. Al igual que la boda sigue en pie.

-Mañana…-Añadió Ana.

Sintió remordimiento, pero… _Era lo justo._

Terminaron de bajar las escaleras y ahora caminaban por lo que parecía el salón. Ana se detuvo al escuchar algunos pasos, su prometido continuó caminando sin importarle dejarla atrás y entonces dirigió su mirada hasta un rincón bajo las escaleras.

-¿Quién está allí?-Preguntó con suma curiosidad.

-Soy… ¡Olaf!-Exclamó asomando un poco.- ¿Se han ido los hombres malos? Elsa me ha dicho que tenía que jugar a las escondidas de ellos…-Le explicaba mientras sonreía y se acercaba ella.

-Olaf…-Pronunció, casi de la misma manera en que lo había hecho Elsa. Sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho además de las punzadas. Algo le dijo algo que ni ella sabía que era y entonces se inclinó un poco para así cargarle y llevarlo consigo.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!  
¿Review?_**


	5. Arrepentimientos

¡Pido mil disculpas! De verdad, no he tenido tiempo y mucho menos internet últimamente como para poder escribir la historia... Pero he prometido a varias personas seguirla, y lo haré.. ¡Por eso por ahora les dejo este pedazo y pido paciencia!

Mil gracias a quienes me han dejado Reviews, dado Fav y Follow. ¡Se los agradezco!

* * *

Para el trayecto de regreso, los que iban al frente habían sido aquellos hombres con Elsa en uno de los caballos, con las manos bien sujetas y cubiertas para que no pudiera hacer nada, continuaba inconsciente. Sumida en algún sueño o pesadilla de la cual solo ella tenía conciencia. Su semblante se notaba dolido aunque estuviera dormida, apretaba los ojos y fruncía el ceño mientras hacia una mueca. Ninguno de los hombres decía nada.

Atrás de ellos, venían Ana y Hans a la par. Ella mantenía a Olaf escondido en un bolso lo suficiente grande para que entrara, lo tenía colgando a un lado del caballo para que no lo notaran y le había pedido que guardase silencio. En realidad, parecía que el pedido había sido para todos aunque no fuera así, ya que todos guardaban completo silencio, era demasiado incómodo.

Ana se sentía demasiado cansada por alguna razón, inclusive le dolía un poco la cabeza desde que había encontrado a Olaf, era como si quisiera recordar algo pero esto fuera bloqueado inmediatamente. Se llevó la mano hasta la frente conde con cuidado se acarició una de sus sienes para intentar de aliviar el dolor, por un segundo alzó su mirada hacia uno de los guardias que llevaba a su hermana cabizbaja, sin mirar a nadie.

-¿Está bien?-Ana por fin se atrevió a romper con aquel silencio tan horrible mientras un sentimiento de cierta culpa comenzaba a crecer de a poco dentro de sí, carcomiéndola levemente, más trataba de ignorarlo aunque fuera, claro, algo inútil.

-No deberías preocuparte por si está bien o no, ella intento matarte, no creo que valga la pena-Fue la única respuesta de su futuro esposo y eso no alegró mucho a Ana que se diga, pero como toda una _niña_, creyó en aquellas palabras vacías y dejó de pensar en ello.

El viento volvió a soplar de la manera más helada que se le podía permitir en estos momentos e hizo a Ana quejarse, de nuevo miró a su hermana en busca de alguna reacción, gesto, algo; pero parecía inmune al frío e igualmente indiferente a todo lo que pasaba, se veía como una niña perdida, desde donde se encontraba no le veía el rostro.

En cuanto llegaron al reino hicieron todo lo posible por pasar desapercibidos, las posibilidades de que los pueblerinos hicieran y dijeran cosas malas hacia Elsa eran altas, y su hermana quería evitarle aquella humillación, tan si quiera quería evitarle ello.

Todos llegaron a la parte trasera del palacio y los primeros en bajar de los corceles fueron los guardias, que se llevaron a Elsa escoltada a otra parte del castillo, ni siquiera le pudo ver en ningún momento a la cara, lo único que pudo ver de ella fue la preciosa cola de su vestido alejarse lentamente junto con su silueta hasta desaparecer en los adentros.

-…-Ana guardaba silencio mientras apretaba uno de sus puños contra su pecho, buscaba algo de que aferrarse, algo de que aferrarse de manera sentimental, nada de esto le gustaba pero… Todo ya estaba hecho, y su futuro, de ambas, ya parecía estar escrito en piedra, nada que ninguna de las dos pudiera hacer al respecto para cambiarlo, para decidir algo más.

-Ella tendrá lo que se merece-Le dijo Hans suavemente mientras colocaba una de sus manos enguantadas sobre el delgado hombro de la pelirroja, esta solo lo miró de reojo sin decir nada. Apretó los labios y se esforzó por no derramar ninguna lágrima.-Deberías ir a descansar, te ves pálida-Prosiguió.-Mañana te espera un gran día-Sonrió solo como él podía hacerlo y Ana lo miró de lleno, para luego esbozar una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón-Se iba a acercar para depositar un beso en él contrario pero entonces su mirada vacilo hacia él corcel donde ella había estado, más exactamente, en el bolso que estaba a un costado de él, removiéndose. Entonces Ana se alejó un poco.-Mejor iré ya-Farfulló con una pequeña risa mientras corría a tomar el bolso y entonces entraba de vuelta a su hogar, su madre fue quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos justo en la puerta.

-Oh, Ana, había estado tan preocupada por ti-Le dijo con una sonrisa amplia para acercarse a abrazarla, pero Ana se retiró un poco para impedirlo mientras le sonreía de una manera un tanto extraña para ella. Como no contestó, su madre insistió en seguir hablando.-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto y que por fin tengan a tu hermana donde es debido-Le continuó diciendo, entonces los ojos de Ana se abrieron un poco más. Era una niña inocente, a veces era muy inconsciente de cómo era el mundo en realidad.

-¿Dónde está Elsa?-Inquirió, abrazándose más al bolso que llevaba consigo.

-En el calabozo, por supuesto.

-Quiero verle.

-Por supuesto que no, Ana, ella intentó matarte, no sé qué haría si te perdiera a ti, mi amada hija…-Le sonrió para de nuevo acercarse a abrazarla, Ana solo se dejó hacer por unos segundos y luego se fue en dirección a su habitación sin decir más, encerrándose ahí para que nadie la molestara en lo que restaba del día y lo que seguía de la noche.

Se arrodilló en el suelo y sacó del bolso al pequeño muñeco de nieve, que de inmediato comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo para así admirar el nuevo ambiente en el que se encontraba; y cuando su mirada se quedó fija en la joven se acercó a ella.

-¿Sucede algo, Olaf?-Preguntó Ana de manera amigable mientras temblaba un poco, estaba sintiendo un poco más de frío. La tormenta se había calmado pero la temperatura descendía cada determinado tiempo más o menos medio grado.

-Eso mismo me gustaría preguntarte a ti-Inclinó levemente su cabeza hacia un costado de manera curiosa mientras sonreía.-Tienes una cara muy larga-Dijo haciendo mucho énfasis en el "muy".

-Oh, para nada… En realidad estoy muy feliz… Mañana es mi boda.

-Pero, no pareces contenta por ello… ¿Realmente eso quieres?

Esa pregunta dejó a Ana pensando un poco seriamente, meditándolo y no dijo más.

-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco…?-Se escuchó como una voz femenina cantaba muy despacio, y de una manera sumamente melancólica entre la obscuridad del lugar que se encontraba. Luego se escuchó el sonido metálico de gruesas cadenas rozar lentamente contra otras.-Ven… vamos a jugar-Terminó con un pequeño suspiro. Una pequeña ventana de hierro fue corrida y un poco de luz proveniente de una antorcha iluminó al interior.

Ahí estaba Elsa, sentada en el suelo cabizbaja con las manos cubiertas por una especie de contenedores metálicos, de inmediato había dejado de cantar tan tristemente.

-¿Qué necesitas, madre?-Inquirió Elsa con desánimos, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada y más bien, dándole la espalda.

-Solo pasaba a verte.

-Eso no es muy propio de usted. Me sorprende. ¿A qué se debe este honor?-Preguntaba Ana mirando muy a penas por el rabillo del ojo.- ¿Acaso ya está contenta teniéndome a mi aquí?-Continuó con cierta cantidad de rabia cargada en su tono de voz.

-Tú sola te has buscado, Elsa-Le respondió un tanto seca, sin emoción.

-No es cierto…-Objetó con un tono más dolido, con un nudo creándose en su garganta.

-Tan solo mira el caos que has causado, es tu culpa, tú has causado todo esto… Y casi matas a tu hermana-Esas palabras, abrieron más una herida en el interior de Elsa, causando que emitiera un pequeño quejido a causa de esto.

-Yo… Yo no quería hacerlo…

-Si no hubieras querido, no lo hubieras hecho-Y continuaba, echando sal a la herida.-Es una pena que tampoco puedas asistir a la boda de tu hermana…-Dijo en un tono un poco falso y entonces volvió a cerrar aquella ventanilla para dejar a Elsa sola nuevamente.

-Yo… yo solo…-Unas cuantas heladas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su mejilla.-La quería a ella…

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_¿Review?_**


End file.
